Las chicas de hoy en día
by yageni
Summary: Ace, en su búsqueda de Teach se cruza con un par de inconvenientes y otros sucesos que no son tan incómodos, o que empiezan mal, pero terminan muy bien. *CRACK FIC* Ace x Moda. Inspirado en la mini historia publicada en las portadas del manga, del capítulo 272 al 305.


**Disclaimer:** One piece no me pertenece (Bah, en realidad soy Oda escribiendo fics pornoh en español). No gano dinero con esto (y no, de otro modo ya tendría mil fics publicados).

**Advertencias:** no es M porque sí, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

* * *

**Las chicas de hoy en día.**

Es una tarde fresca, y luminosa, en un lindo pueblo del Grand Line, cuando Ace decide que es hora de dejar el restaurante y una vez más, huir sin pagar. Es su actividad preferida, además se está quedando sin dinero y no se puede gastar lo que no se tiene.

Lleva una espina de pescado entre los dientes, aún saboreando la deliciosa comida y cree, tontamente, que ha perdido de vista al furioso cocinero y dueño del lugar, cuando se detiene en el puerto a preguntar a unos pescadores que estaban por ahí si alguno había visto a Teach.

—Es un tipo alto y gordo, con una larga barba negra, como así de larga. —Ace gesticulaba y se esforzaba por ser claro en sus descripciones para poder conseguir información sobre su presa lo más pronto que le fuera posible, sin embargo no parecía estar funcionando.

—Lo siento chico, no conocemos a nadie con esa descripción. —El amigo del pescador lo miraba contrariado, por las pintas ese muchacho era un pirata, pero era sorprendentemente muy amable.

¿Desde cuando los piratas hablaban tan educadamente y pedían las cosas por favor?

—Es cierto que aquí no hay nadie que luzca así, aunque sí tenemos un doctor que se llama Barba Negra, mas dudo que estén relacionados. —De pronto algo llamó la atención de su interlocutor— Qué casualidad, allí está. —Señaló a un sujeto, que visto de espaldas, era idéntico al asesino de su amigo, Thatch.

Sin detenerse a pensar si era o no una coincidencia, si eran o no la misma persona, Ace se arrojó sobre el sujeto, con una certera y potente patada voladora. Por suerte no había usado sus ataques de fuego.

Qué grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que no solo no era la persona que él buscaba, sino que además todas las personas del pueblo que lo habían visto atacar a su querido médico, y que le habían gritado para que se detuviese, ahora se le iban al humo mientras el cocinero llegaba a la escena y gritaba—: ¡Al río con él! ¡Es un ladrón, comió y se fue sin pagar, maldito pirata, al río con él!

No es que no quisiera defenderse, o que no pudiese pero, la gente de ese pueblo tenía razón en estar enojada y él no quería causarles daño, por tanto pensó en dejarse arrojar al agua y escapar de allí nadando cuando las personas se hubiesen alejado de la orilla.

Otra desagradable sorpresa le esperaba al entrar en contacto con lo que, él pensaba, era agua dulce.  
Infortunio el suyo al caer, no en un río común y corriente, sino en un pequeño estuario, donde las aguas del río se mezclan con las del mar antes de desembocar en el océano.

Cuando despertó pensó que se había muerto y que un ángel lo estaba besando. En realidad se encontraba sobre un pequeño muelle de madera y la linda muchacha que le había hecho respiración boca a boca para sacarle el agua de los pulmones se llamaba Moda.

No tenía idea cómo esa muchacha tan pequeña había podido sacarlo del agua siendo que él le doblaba en tamaño, pero se sentía sumamente agradecido. Las chicas de hoy en día eran más fuertes de lo que parecían a primera vista.

—Gracias. —La muchacha lo ayudó a incorporarse y apoyándose en ella lo menos posible caminaron juntos hasta la pequeña casa. Se echó boca arriba en una cama mientras Moda buscaba las cosas de él, que aún estaban afuera.

Todavía sentía sus fuerzas drenadas, por lo que no luchó cuando la chica le quitó el calzado, no obstante cuando esta trató de hacer lo mismo con los pantalones su reacción fue totalmente diferente.

—¡Woa! —La exclamación vino acompañada por un intento de empujar a la chica, pero puño de fuego estaba total y absolutamente agotado— Quita tus manos de ahí. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Estás mojando mi cama.

—Oh. Lo siento. —A duras penas logró sacarse la prenda mojada, dejándose la ropa interior, sintiéndose de pronto muy observado. Incómodamente observado— ¿Qué sucede?

Sin recibir respuesta alguna, el joven comandante de Barba Blanca se vio de pronto agarrado por sus partes nobles. Se quedó helado por unos segundos. Su vista fue, de esa mano en su entrepierna, subiendo por el brazo de la chica, hasta la cara de esta que observaba con total compenetración aquello que sujetaba; por suerte para Ace no estaba apretando muy fuerte.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —Y de inmediato, con inocente curiosidad, buscó levantar el bóxer del muchacho para echar una hojeada.

—Oye, oye. —Ace rodó sobre uno de sus lados, dándole la espalda a la chica, siendo que aún se sentía mareado y débil por el agua de mar como para hacer otra cosa.— Te agradezco que me salvaras, no por eso puedes ir por la vida agarrando las partes privadas de las personas.

—¿Partes privadas? —La forma en que inclinaba la cabeza (justo igual que Luffy cuando no entendía algo) le dio la pauta de que algo ahí estaba muy mal.

—Sí, partes privadas, genitales, pene/vagina; ¿algo de eso te resulta familiar? —Es que Ace podía ser muy educado, pero ciertas circunstancias hacían que las enseñanzas de Makino se fueran al cuerno.

La muchachita estaba de pronto roja como un tomate.

—Perdona, no quería tocar tu pene-vagina —tartamudeó, a la vez que se cubría la cara con ambas manos.

Ace sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Mentalmente invocó la ayuda de Padre, de Marco, de Thatch y de todos los comandantes del Moby Dick. ¿Por qué le pasaban cosas así? ¿Por qué gente rara como esa chica seguían cruzándose en su camino? Las chicas de hoy en día tenían fuerza, pero desconocían muchas cosas importantes.

Y por sobre todo, ¿por qué su maldita, maldita conciencia, no le permitía dejar las cosas como estaban? ¿Por qué sentía la condenada necesidad de aclarar cosas que deberían de ser claras a cierta edad? ¿Por qué era siempre él quien terminaba haciéndose cargo de esas ignorancias?

Suspiró ruidosamente, arrepintiéndose de antemano por lo que iba a hacer.

—Las mujeres tienen vagina. Los hombres tienen pene.

Moda lo miró sorprendida. Luego el gesto que hizo, le habló de desconfianza.

—Yo soy hombre, tengo pene. Tú eres mujer, tienes vagina.

—Estás mintiendo, porque mis padres me han dicho de las diferencias entre varones y mujeres y no me han contado nada de eso.

Ok, aquello estaba pasando rápidamente del gris, al gris oscuro.

—Está bien, si no quieres creerme, respeto tu decisión. —Listo, hasta ahí llegaba su periplo para desasnar las jóvenes mentes del futuro. Hasta él tenía un límite en su amabilidad. Sabía reconocer cuando algo estaba fuera de su alcance.

Se acurrucó, mirando hacia la pared y se quedó, profundamente dormido.

Despertó con una extraña sensación de excitación. Además, estaba completamente desnudo. No supo si echarle la culpa al casi ahogamiento que había sufrido esa tarde o a su narcolepsia, por no haberse dado cuenta de cuándo le había desvestido. Y cómo para sumar más shock a la situación, su pene erecto (y esto sí que no era su culpa) yacía entre las manos de la chica, que al verlo despertar enrojeció mucho más que la vez anterior.

—Lo siento. —Dejó su miembro ir, como quien suelta una mascota ajena o un objeto que tenía prohibido tocar... lo cual tenía cierto sentido.

Ace se quedó mirándola, como estúpido. La boca entreabierta en un gesto que indicaba sin dudas que no sabía qué decir, ni mucho menos qué hacer. Claramente preguntarle a la muchacha si estaba loca no era una posibilidad, le debía la vida después de todo. Pero por el otro lado, ¿qué diablos pasaba por esa pequeña cabecita? Y no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea preguntar.

—¡¿Qué pretende usted de mi?! —Tras lo cual procedió a taparse, como el ser frágil y desprotegido que era. Al menos él se sintió así, aunque fuera por una fracción de segundo.

Sin decir una palabra la muchachita se largó a llorar desconsoladamente. El enojo de puño de fuego se disolvió en la culpa que sintió por haberla puesto a lagrimear a moco tendido.

—No, no llores. Ya, ya no estoy molesto contigo, perdóname, Moda, no quise gritarte.

La chica se calmó lentamente, pero aun hipaba un poco y se pasaba el dorso de la mano por lo ojos con frecuencia.

—Mis padres me mintieron. —Parecía que iba a largarse a llorar otra vez.

—Los padres a veces hacen eso para protegernos. —Se apresuró a intervenir, repitiendo como perico lo que había escuchado de labios de sus _nakama_. No había nada que detestara más que una mujer llorando. En realidad sí, porque aun era larga la lista de cosas que no sabía manejar, pero esta le resultaba particularmente espinosa.

Moda terminó de calmarse, aunque algunas lágrimas todavía surcaban su rostro y el chico le acarició el cabello en son de consuelo.

Estaba tentado de decirle que le hiciera lo que quisiese, mientras no lo lastimase, mas un fuerte instinto de autoconservación lo detuvo. Por suerte para él. Suspiró ruidosamente y finalmente preguntó, temida pregunta que le había metido en tantos bretes.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?

—Mis padres dijeron que los hombres tienen una ubre, que se ordeña —Avanzaba en su relato y volvía a ponerse a moquear ante el recuerdo de la horrible falacia—. Y que, y que… —Ya estaba al borde de romper en llanto.

—Puede parecer una ubre, pero no se llama así. —Tenía que actuar rápido antes de que se largara a llorar otra vez— Se llama pene. Y la —tosió incomodo— la leche que da no sirve para beber, es amarga. —Rezó porque a la muchacha nunca se le ocurriera preguntarle cómo sabía él semejante cosa.

—Muéstrame. —Moda podría haberlo dicho cómo una orden, sin embargo, con esa voz dulce de sirena, con tonos de ruego y esos ojos llorosos…

Iba a hacerlo. ¿Iba a hacerlo? Oh por _Kami_, iba a hacerlo. Sus compañeros del Moby Dick tenían razón cuando hablaban de que le faltaba una tuerca.

Se destapó, haciendo la sábana a un lado. Sintió como su miembro, ahora flácido, parecía pulsar con la excitación que le daba la idea de ser observado mientras se masturbaba. Sentía que su cara y parte de su pecho enrojecían, mezcla de vergüenza y ardor. Es que no recordaba que en su corta vida le hubieran pedido que hiciera aquello, y eso que lo había imaginado múltiples veces.

Se acarició lentamente, observando la cara de Moda. Los ojos claros de ella, fijos en lo que sucedía.

No tardó mucho en alcanzar una erección plena, ahogando un jadeo de placer al ver como la chica, sentada ahora en el borde de la cama, parecía querer inclinarse en su dirección, fascinada por el movimiento de arriba abajo.

Los labios de la pequeña Moda se movieron, Ace estaba seguro de haberlos leído, insinuando la palabra "pene", pero ningún sonido salió de estos.

—¿Por qué estás —dudó un instante, al ser consciente de que tenía los ojos ardientes del muchacho fijos en ella— por qué estás colorado —tragó saliva— tan colorado?

Ace gruñó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Porque hacer esto me gusta —Puso énfasis en sus palabras, acariciándose los testículos al mismo tiempo que pasaba el pulgar por la punta del glande, jugando con el pre-seminal que comenzaba a salir—. Cuando las personas hacemos esto, todo nuestro cuerpo se vuelve más sensible a las caricias y se siente muy bien. También me da un poco de vergüenza que me veas, es contradictorio, porque no quiero que dejes de hacerlo.

La chica enrojeció y ocultó la mirada, no solo él tenía sentimientos contradictorios o confusos. Y los gestos que él hacia, el tono de su voz...

Portgas podía ver sus manos crispándose sobre su falda, estrujando la prenda. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien cuando la chica lo miró a los ojos, férrea decisión pintada en sus gestos.

—Si-si yo lo… —estaba decidida, a la vez, era claro que le resultaba difícil— Si yo lo hago ¿se sentirá mejor?

Sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca, el muchacho asintió.

—Pero solo si tú quieres.

Habían dicho los dos al mismo tiempo.

La muchacha se quitó el calzado y subió, un poco temblorosa de nervios y ansiedad al lecho. Sin embargo sus manos no fueron directo al sexo del joven pirata. En cambio le acarició el pecho, descubriendo en esa cercanía algunas pecas sobre la piel del mismo. Sus manos bajaron dudosas por su abdomen, casi como queriendo comprobar si él era real.

Notó con curiosidad que desde el ombligo de Ace, nacían unos pequeños y finos vellos que se tornaban más oscuros, largos y enrulados en la medida que se acercaban al miembro de este. Los acarició, pensando qué extraña era la sensación que le producían. Era más largos y casi tan duros y ásperos como el pelaje de las vacas que cuidaba, y de un modo raro, le resultaban agradables.

Pese a que momentos atrás le había estado manoseando sin reparos ahora sentía algo que sin dudas era pudor, timidez o vergüenza. Aun así, rodeó el pene del muchacho con sus manos y con cuidado trató de imitar el movimiento que le había observado hacer minutos antes.

Ace jadeó y preocupada por haberle hecho daño clavó su mirada de ojos claros en la cara de él.

—Se siente muy bien —le aseguró el joven—. No te detengas por favor —Podía sentir el clímax muy cerca—. Un poco más rápido —solicitó entre jadeos.

Mientras accedía al pedido del chico de pecas, y sin entender muy bien por qué, Moda comenzó a sentir que se agitaba y que algo en ella se encendía.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar qué le pasaba. El pene entre sus manos de pronto pareció crecer apenas un poco más y comenzar a latir. Algo blanco, tibio y de olor extraño emergió del orificio que se hallaba en la punta, tomándole desprevenida. Eso sumado al ruido ronco que hizo el chico. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su espalda se curvaba, levantándole apenas del colchón. Todo le resultaba entre extraño, lejano a ella, pero al mismo tiempo novedoso. Despertaba su curiosidad.

—¿Estás bien? —Necesitaba saber, puesto que todo era tan insólito y nuevo para ella, aunque el gesto relajado y complacido en la cara del chico le decía que sí, quería corroborarlo.

Ace se limitó a asentir, notando la cara ruborizada de Moda, cómo el color rosado bajaba por su cuello.

En las manos de la chica quedaban rastros de su semilla. No le extrañó que la muchacha se llevara un poco a la boca, impulsada por su curiosidad, no obstante le hubiera gustado poder advertirle mejor sobre el particular sabor. El gesto que precede al probar algo amargo no se hizo de esperar y de inmediato la chica se secó las manos en las sábanas cercanas.

—Sabe horrible.

—Le dicen "leche" porque es blanco, pero se llama semen. —La chica asintió, al parecer se había ganado su confianza y ahora, finalmente, le creía.

De pronto Moda se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza y se echó en la cama, frente a él, a una prudencial distancia. Tenía ambas manos apretadas entre las piernas, cómo queriendo esconder algo. Extraño detalle considerando que aún tenía la ropa puesta.

—¿Sucede algo? —La vio subir un grado en la escala del color rojo, no obstante Moda no dijo nada.

La mano de ella se estiró, buscando la de él. Ace observó como la chica tomaba su mano para posarla en su mejilla. Le dejó hacer, viéndole cerrar los ojos, guiando el recorrido por su cuello, por sus hombros, metiéndose por debajo de la camiseta.

Creía tener la suficiente experiencia como para comprender el mensaje, sin embargo por ese mismo conocimiento sabía que preguntar podía ser bochornoso, pero nunca estaba demás.

—¿Quieres que te acaricie? —Llevó su mano hasta el cabello rubio de la muchacha, deslizando sus dedos por entre los dorados y suaves mechones.

Ante el asentimiento de ella, repitió la caricia de la mejilla y el cuello. Metió las yemas de los dedos por el borde superior de la playera. Preguntándose qué tan lejos querría ir la chica, le acarició las piernas por sobre la falda. Los brazos. La mejilla y el cuello de nuevo, pero esta vez sus manos levantaron la playera un poco, para acariciarle el estómago, causándole cosquillas.

Repitió todas esas caricias un par de veces, logrando que relajara esa postura tan tensa que había adoptado al inicio y atreviéndose a hacer más corta la distancia entra ambos. Moda no se alejó ni hizo gesto alguno que indicara que estaba incómoda. Cuando se incorporó en el lecho pensó que quizás se iría, pero contrario a lo que creía, la muchacha se quitó las prendas, quedándose en ropa interior.

—Moda —Estaba un poco atónito por cómo se estaban dando las cosas— ¿Puedo besarte?

—Sí.

La respuesta sencilla y la voz prístina de la muchachita le tomaron por sorpresa.

Terminó por pegar su cuerpo desnudo al de ella, buscando unir sus labios en un beso suave, casi casto. La sintió entreabrir la boca, la lengua tibia de ella procurando la de él. Ese primer beso fue incendiario y el muchacho tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar.

Su boca se posó en la piel de ella, dejando besos y breves lamidas, buscando despertar y alimentar de manera intensa el deseo de la chica. Asegurarse de que fuera lo que fuera lo que hicieran, lo disfrutara a más no poder. Sin proponérselo se encontró quitándole el sujetador con ayuda de esas pequeñas manos, que de nuevo temblaban de ansiedad y de nervios.

Se inclinó hasta poder rodear una de las suaves y rosadas aureolas con los labios. Una de sus manos acariciaba el otro pecho, mientras la otra masajeaba insistentemente sus muslos y nalgas por sobre la ropa interior. Lamió y besó ambos senos hasta el hartazgo, al punto de que misma chica le pidió que pusiera fin a esa dulce tortura.

—Quiero llegar —susurró aferrada a su espalda, escondiendo la cara, mientras él besaba y lamía su cuello sin clemencia.

La observó intrigado.

—¿Has hecho esto antes? ¿O algo parecido quizás?

Los suaves labios de la chica se acercaron a su oído para murmurar algo con tono culpable. Sonriendo un poco, Ace le quitó la ropa interior con suavidad, dejándola al alcance de la mano. Nunca estaba de más tener ciertas precauciones.

Bajó, dejando un sendero de besos en su camino, hasta llegar al sexo de la chica.

Despacio abrió las piernas, toda vergüenza y deseo luchando en su interior. Lo sintió separando ambos labios y el reflejo de taparse la cara, de pura timidez era fuerte. Pronto se vio disminuido, hecho a un lado por el placer que esa boca estaba proporcionándole.

Mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado Ace la sintió gemir y empuñar las sábanas. Sus caderas temblaron involuntariamente en lo que él había llegado a descubrir como claro gesto del orgasmo. Bajo su lengua, el clítoris de la muchacha latía veloz, mientras oleada, tras oleada de placer la dejaban exhausta, pero relajada.

Con el corazón aún latiéndole desbocado por el intenso goce Moda lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, arrastrándole a dormir con ella en la calida cama.

Al día siguiente el muchacho despertó solo y con un humeante desayuno junto a la cama.

Afuera el sol resplandecía y Moda ya se había ocupado del cuidado de las vacas y de otras tareas. Había escrito una carta, cuya entrega encargo a Ace y hasta un breve mapa de la base porque había ido una o dos veces a hacer entregas de productos lácteos.

Estaba listo para partir. Cuando de pronto recordó que había algo que no le había explicado. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Si dejas que el semen entre por el mismo lugar que sale la regla puedes quedar embarazada. Así vienen los niños al mundo. No dejes que pase a menos que quieras ser mamá. —De pronto los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, Ace le acarició el cabello, asustado— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eres una muy buena persona —Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Me alegra haberte conocido.

Moda lo despidió desde el muelle, con una amplia sonrisa, deseándole de todo corazón suerte en su búsqueda.

Ace se fue pensando que las chicas de hoy en día tenían fuerza, pero desconocían muchas cosas importantes y sin embargo lo mejor que podía pasarle a uno, era cruzarse con ellas.

* * *

**La frase que dice Ace en un momento, cito: —¡¿Qué pretende usted de mi?! Se la robé a una actriz (pornoh?) argentina y algunos renglones (varios renglones) más abajo está la continuación, aunque el pecoso solo lo piensa, no lo dice.**

**No sé a qué viene pero quería aclarar (se encoje de hombros)**

**Por cierto, les repito, el fic está inspirado en la mini historia publicada en las portadas del manga, del capítulo 272 al 305. Les recomiendo que lo vean (no tiene dialogos) es muy divertido.  
**

**Gracias por leer (y puto el que no comenta!)**


End file.
